Dreamy Rainbow
Dreamy Rainbow refers to a series of short, simple video games similar to the Luna Games.__TOC__ Series ''Dreamy Rainbow'' The game begins as Rainbow Dash is seen sleeping silently on her little cloud, when suddenly, a sharp noise is heard and the background shifts to a strange, other-worldly setting. The player then has control over Rainbow Dash. After you proceed for a bit, there's a large blast of static, and a scary picture of Pinkie appears along with bizarre music. After a few moments, a noise shuts off the music and the game continues. You appear elsewhere. As you move forward again, pictures of Pinkie flash onto the screen on occasion. Once you finally get to the far wall, you see Pinkie, although normal. She asks Rainbow Dash how she is. If you turn back, and go into the wall, the scary picture of Pinkie Pie appears again and it says: "You can't escape now..." along with the same static from last time. Then, you will appear from when you last got off. There will an invisible passageway in the wall behind Pinkie Pie. Go down it; soon, the game abruptly ends with the text "Well Done...", and then, for a split second, it says "Die now!"; also, it shows same picture of Pinkie from before, along with a loud blast of garbled music. The game then closes out. ''Dreamy Rainbow 2'' Note- you must either play this at night or set your computer's clock to night. Otherwise, you cannot play the full game. Once you play the game at night, you appear in a large field of grass, although it is dark and foggy. Soon, the title of the game appears. A small blast of static later, and you appear in another "otherworld" setting, but unlike the first game, this one is a deep maroon color. Proceed to the right, and Pinkie appears there. She warns Rainbow Dash that she "better leave", (Although it is impossible to do so) and the player simply ignores her and climbs up the pathway behind her. She pleads with Rainbow Dash to stop, but again, you must ignore her. Once the player climbes the small path and starts walking again, she says "Don't say that I didn't warn you...". The player then falls down through the floor. Once they land at the bottom of a shaft, bloody pieces of flesh fall down the shaft. Soon, Twilight Sparkle's dismembered head falls down. It then cuts to a screen where it says "Well..." And then it says the name of your Windows folder. (I.e- C:\WINDOWS) and closes again. The player must re-open the game at this point. A picture of Pinkie appears along with static, and the player appears in a small hallway. At the end of the hallway, a distorted sprite of Pinkie vanishes right as it gets into sight, and her laughter echoes as you keep moving forward. The player then hops across some platforms, and once they reach the other side of a gap, an even-bloodier Pinkie sprite appears, and another blast of static appears. Another message saying "Well doneeeeeeeeeeee-" appears, along with random keys and numbers. Then the game closes, but the sound of a heartbeat can soon be heard, along with Pinkie's laughter. But nothing else pops up after the heartbeat fades away, and this is the end of the game. You can only play this game once, unless you delete a file it places onto your computer after you play the game. ''Dreamy Rainbow 3'' Again, the player must play this at night/change clock settings to night. Once you play this at night/change settings to night, Rainbow Dash appears in a small field, along with some of her friends. You can speak to them, but otherwise, it's more or less a waiting game. Soon, a creepy picture of Pinkie appears on the screen for several seconds, and then you appear in a completely black shaft. Every few seconds, the same picture of Pinkie appears on the screen. It's interesting to note that this is actually animated- The picture noticably shakes. It's also interesting to note that after this picture, Rainbow Dash's eyes lower, as if she's scared. Soon, a sprite of Pinkie appears running at the player, and the same picture appears on the screen. However, when it vanishes, a picture of Twilight appears on the screen. Unlike the Pinkie picture, this one gets closer to the screen, and is accompanied by heartbeats. Once it vanishes, the player appears in the familiar otherworld area. However, this area is fairly small. Once you reach the far-wall, the same sprite of Pinkie runs at the player, and the Twilight picture appears again, along with a creepy noise. Then the player appears in a black room along with, interestingly enough, Princess Luna. She turns away from the player, and then a bloody sprite of Pinkie appears behind Rainbow Dash, and the game closes with "End". External link *TvTropes Article Category:Fan games